Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a monitor method and a monitor system, and more particularly, to an electric appliance monitor method and an electric appliance monitor system.
Description of Related Art
With advancements in technologies, there are increasing varieties of electric appliances designed and manufactured to assist human beings, and those electric appliances are applicable on various aspects including cooking, communication, entertainment, beauty, environment cleaning.
However, all the electric appliances are likely to encounter failures or abnormal states. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating changes in a failure rate of an electric appliance. Referring to FIG. 1, generally, in an infant mortality period (i.e., a period of time started since the electric appliance is used for the first time), the electric appliance has higher failure rate which is usually caused by the manufacturing side. Once the infant mortality period is over, the failure rate of the electric appliance is reduced to below a stable range (e.g., below 0.6%). The electric appliance starts to enter an aging period after being used for one year, two years or even longer, based on different extensions of life time made for the electric appliances. More specifically, different electric appliances enter the aging period at different time points. In the aging period, electric components in the electric appliance may show signs of aging or failure, such as decreases in capacitance or variations of inductance in the electric appliance. In this case, although the electric appliance can still be used, the efficiency thereof will begin to deteriorate evidently. In general, unless the electric appliance is in complete failure, the aging is undetectable by users.
In addition, when the electric appliance suddenly falls into the abnormal state, it is possible that the users may neglect such abnormal state, resulting in further influences or damages. Therefore, it is still one of the major subjects for person skilled in the art as how to effectively monitoring the electric appliance in order to detect the abnormal state and the aging sign earlier.